


Blizzard

by PumpkinSpicedLattes



Series: The story of a fresh furball [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor just runs out into a bloody blizzard and nearly gives Hank a heart attack-, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Light Angst, Other, Rated teen for swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpicedLattes/pseuds/PumpkinSpicedLattes
Summary: Hank frantically bolted around the area, hoping, fucking begging for some sign, any godamn sign of Connor....Connor?
Series: The story of a fresh furball [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070510
Kudos: 23





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> *Vibes*  
> Had this idea in my head for a but so here we are!  
> Might add on a wee bit about ___ ?  
> So boop-  
> Hope you enjoy reading! :)

Hank nervously glanced for the fifth, sixth time at his watch. His thumbnail was probably even more chewed, broken and splintered, but that thought wasn't at the forefront of his mind.

  


Connor?

  


Thrumming his fingers nervously against the mug in his hand, he swirled the,  mostly marshmallow , mixture of hot chocolate inside it.

  


Contrary to what the other detectives may have thought, Hank didn't hate Connor, far from it; it took Connor nearly  bleeding out in his arms, for him to shake himself and realise  it isn't his fault, why am I blaming him for this? 

  


The local news had reported severe snow that was going to directly hit Detroit, Captain Fowler had told both him and Connor to, " Take a day off and relax." Which, Hank was  definitely going to call  bullshit if he can't end up finding Connor.

  


Another worried glance towards the windows later, Hank was  not going to wait until later to see if Connor was alright.

  


So here he was, wearing a  slightly too small trench coat, some giant scarf, and some mismatched socks, as he sped down the street.

  


He walked towards the only place he suspected Connor could be around, the park.

  


Speeding up so he was almost bloody sprinting towards the open black gates, he hoped Connor was there.

  


As the blizzard's wind and hail pounded heavier against him, Hank frantically bolted around the area,  hoping , fucking  begging  for some sign, any godamn sign of Connor.

  


Hank slowed to a stop as he saw a silhouette of someone with something that looked like an led flashing between blue and yellow.

  


Connor…?

  


There, in the middle of the fucking  blizzard, which Hank could barely see any past 15 feet ahead, mind you ,  was Connor, coated head to toe in snow, and looking a little bit ruffled,  but Connor.

  


" Connor! For fucks sake, where the hell have you been?!"  Hank shouted, sprinting at full speed towards the aforementioned android, although he'd be surprised if anyone would be able to hear him, with the snow that was probably pelting at everyone else outsides' ears.

  


As Hank got closer, Connor jolted slightly, adjusting,what Hank presumed to be  a cat,  that was tucked into his suit.

  


"Hank!" He greeted cheerfully, unaware of the near heart attack the aforementioned man had almost gone through earlier on.

  


Hank stuttered, giving a bewildered look at Connor, " Don't you fucking 'Hank' me Connor, where the fuck were you?"

  


Connor stood up, confusion clear on his face, as he looked at the frazzled Lieutenant.

  


The android opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a soft,  'Meow!'  that came from his suit.

  


Hank's anger faltered at the sound.

  


"Is that...a kitten?" He asked moving slightly to get a better glimpse at the ball of fur.

  


"Calico." Connor confirmed, a tiny smile lined his face as he very gently took the kitten out from his suit and began stroking it softly. " I saw her running outside, my scans showed that it's a stray, I didn't want to leave it out there."

  


Connor was definitely claiming  bullshit with the whole 'I'm an android, I don't feel things'  thing, to be frank.

  


Hank sighed begrudgingly, and held out his hand, " Come on, we'll bring it home then."

  


Connor's smile quirked up further in response, and although Hank may not have been fully aware of it, his own smile quirked up in response.

  


Finally, he'd found Connor; and a new fluffy, furry friend as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos N the like are appreciated!


End file.
